Know Your Stars: Shinobi Style
by Sayuri Sweetheart
Summary: Brought to you by, The Numbah Org. and My Internet Luffies. x3 We're to good.
1. Hinata

**Know Your Stars: Shinobi Style**

By: Sayuri

A.K.A: SailorSasuke

Disclaimer: BLAHNICKBLAHMASASHI

**Hinata**

Hinata was skipping around in circles when a giant vortex of doom swallowed her.

She fell onto a chair the middle of a empty room.

**Know your star, Know your stars, Know your stars.**

H..h..ello?!

**Hyuga Hinata, she likes to eat brains.**

W..w..what!?

**She's only pretends to stutter, so people don't think she's an evil zombie.**

T..that's not t..true! I can stop!

**HA! So it's true. You admit you're an evil brain-eating zombie?**

No!

**Hyuga Hinata: She's ate Naruto's brain.**

No! I didn't!

**Hyuga Hinata: Yes you did.**

Who are you!? –byakuganness-

**Hinata: She's so stupid she doesn't know she's in a No-Ninja-Skills-Aloud Studio.**

What? I'm not stupid!

**-Mocks- My name is Hinata and I'm not stoopud. Why do you have to hide your true nature Hinata?! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!**

You need help.

**I know. Hyuga Hinata: She has a pair of Naruto's boxers that he stole from Gaara.**

-blush- I DO NOT!

**Yes you do. –hold up boxers with hearts on them- I found them in your room. It has Gaara's name on it marked out. A there –points- it says NAY-ROO-TOE.**

**Anway…Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. Hyuuga Hinata: All of the furniture in her room is made of LEGOS.**

THEY'RE ALL THE RAGE!

**No. That's just what the Numbah Organization wants you to thinks.**

The who?

**I'm sorry that's classified information. If I were to tell you, Zetsu would have to eat you. Not that you'd died. YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!**

But…

**And now you know Hyuga Hinata, the girl who doesn't really stutter, is a zombie, stole Gaara's stolen boxers, and is sleeping on a bed of LEGOs.**

None of that's true!

* * *

Karin is next victim. B

Bwuhaha.


	2. Itachi

**Know Your Stars: Shinobi Style**

By: Sayuri

A.K.A: SailorSasuke

Disclaimer: BLAHNICKBLAHMASASHI

**You should read Fragile.**

**By Dani-san.**

**Ideas are welcomed.**

**;D**

Itachi and Kisame were watching MTV when one of the Dancing Lobsters came into the scene and carried Itachi away, leaving Kisame dumbstruck.

Itachi was thrown on the ground. NO BEAN BAGS FOR YOU!

…

**Poor Kisame, left all alone with the TV.**

…

**Ehm.**

**KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR STARS, Uchiha Itachi.**

**He's actually does look like a weasel when you look at his face for a long time.**

I bet Sasuke told you that, eh?

…

**Maybe….**

…

**Me :Sasuke-kun! Itachi is catching onto us!**

**Sasuke: …RUN AWAY!**

…

**-cough-**

**Uchiha Itachi: When Sasuke and him were little, Sasuke would stick magnets on him when he was sleeping.**

**And they sticked!**

**AND he took pictures!**

**-waves pictures around madly-**

Give me those!

ROAR!

**Aw… Is the weasel getting angry?**

**Well let him tell you something, **

**-snapsnap-**

**You'd best chill before I stick you in the washing machine!**

You're annoying.

**Don't we all!?**

That doesn't make sense…

**Your face doesn't make sense.**

…

**Uchiha Itachi: He's held captive by the Akatsuki. **

**-grabs posters-**

**-stomps in circle-**

**FREE THE WEASEL!**

**FREE THE WEASEL!**

Stop that!

Or else.

**Oooooo….**

**What's the scary little clan killer going to do?**

…

**Kill me?**

YES!

**HARRASMENT!**

**Get your nasty little weasel paws away from me!**

What?!

**That's right!**

**I'll throw you in the pit of rabid fangirls with Karin!**

_Karin: HELP ME…_

O.O

You're crazy.

**Thank you. I try. **

**-pulls out bazooka filled with glue and feathers-**

**Ehm.**

**-unrolls scroll-**

**Uchiha Itachi: BLAHBLAHBLAH.**

**Official Annoyie of Me.**

**-shoots Itachi with bazooka-**

O 

-shots with glue and feathers-

That's not cool!

Now they're going to make me take a…

-whisper-

Shower.

**0o**

**Itachi is smelly.**

Yeah… I smell like Kisame.

**>O**

**Kisame smells better than you!**

**-kicks-**

**Don't talk about Kisa-kun!**

0o

You need help.

**KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR STARS, KNOW YOUR STARS, Uchiha Itachi: He's having an affair with**

**Squidward.**

With who?

**Pretending like you don't know.**

**You should be ashamed.**

**Think of how Squidward feels right now.**

>O

I'm not having an affair with anyone!

**Righhhtt.**

**That's what the aliens want you think.**

**-shifty eyes-**

-headdesk-

**Now You Know, Uchiha Itachi: The weasel who is magnetic, is annoyed, is held captive by the Akatsuki, was hit by my bazooka, doesn' t take showers often, and is having an affair with Squidward.**

* * *

-gigglesnort-

I hate Itachi.

Next Chapter, Shikamaru.


End file.
